


Pieces

by Sirrah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his college years, Stiles had expected to:<br/>1. have a gay experience<br/>2. fall in love<br/>3. get rid of his v-card<br/>4. graduate</p>
<p>He just thought three of those wouldn't have happened in his first quarter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was too old for this shit, Derek thought as he crashed on his bed. The bass from downstairs pulsated in rhythm with his headache as he pushed his palms on his bleary eyes. He could bet his car that the sleep would elude him better part of the night even though he could barely keep his eyes open. He had learned to sleep through the bass beat a long time ago - it was survival one-oh-one when living in a frat house – so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that every time he closed his eyes, his mind got flooded with 17th century Spanish about baptism to stealing goats; basically the equivalent of todays Facebook updates, just a couple hundred years old ones. Not that it hadn't been interesting reading about thisone particular Jesuit reduction in Paraguay during that time. Just twelve hours of it might have been pushing it.

He had kind of hoped that getting slightly wasted would have been enough to chase the remnants of that form of Spanish out of his mind. Unfortunately supervising drunk fraternity members had not been as intellectually challenging or physically exhausting as he had hoped – and dealing with the never ending freshman flow even less so. Instead of happily passing out and getting the much needed five hours of sleep before waking up to tutor some poor bastards at eight a clock on the Saturday morning, he had the Spanish equivalent of 'thy shall not dig a well on Sunday' repeating in his head. Actually it was slowly starting to bend in to a rap verse in tune with the bass beat.

Derek was just about get up and maybe head for a run or text his tutees to sleep in when he heard a clatter through the wall by his bed. Raising his eyes up to the small screen embedded to the wall by his door he saw a blurry image of a hooded figure stumbling around in the room next door. Getting up and closer by the small monitor, he could see the person moving slowly around the room, touching a thing here, another there. Not wanting to jump on a conclusion about the persons gender based on their attire but as they moved beside the bed and threw they hoodie on the floor, Derek was pretty sure it was a guy. Not that it really mattered.

Derek hadn't really used this particular privilege that came with the presidency and from the sparse visitors the room had seen in the past year it seems the word had gotten around. So that would mean the guy lounging on the queen size bed that took up most of the small room was most likely a freshman or a transfer. 

Derek had already turned away from the screen when the sight of his own bed made him glance the rejoining door between his own room and the one with the visitor. This could actually be a solution to his problem. The resolution of the screen could be described mediocre at best, but he had seen enough. The guy looked decent enough, he was willing and ready and probably exited enough all ready that it would only take a moment to get them both off. It would be hell of a lot quicker than going for a run. And he wouldn't need to put his pants back on. That was definitely the closing point.

As Derek stepped in to the room he tried his best to ignore the porn vibe his surroundings were giving. And even more so chase away the thought that the latest redecorating was probably done by his uncle. The room was glowing in a warm orange light that was automated to light up when the door from the hallway side was opened, courtesy by some engineering major brother before his time. It was a dim light, not exactly bright enough for heavy reading but more than sufficient to the activities the room was designed for. Besides illuminating the nightstand and the trunk beside the bed as well as the empty love-seat and desk, it cast a warm glow on the guys face, who had jumped to a sitting position by the sound of the door opening.

Derek's assumption had been partly right, the guy was definitely a freshman. He was actually a bit tempted to ask for an Id, just to make sure the kid was of legal age. But calling him a decent looking was a huge misjudgment from his side – the guy was downright edible. The fact that he was maybe just slightly on the skinny side enhanced the effect of his long limps and the angles of his jaw and cheekbones. The guy was definitely pretty in broad daylight. But in this room with the addition of mussed up hair, the slight 'o' of those full lips formed and the way he was sprawled on top of the bed covers – well the sight was such that the little Derek decided now was time to introduce itself.

Luckily the guys eyes, even if blown wide like a deer caught in headlights, were bright, the tall tale sign that he was not wasted enough to not know what he was getting into. And if judging by the way those eyes were checking him up from head to toes, stopping for quite a long time on the groin area, the guy did not only know what he was into but also very into it.

“umm... hi”, the guy said after his eyes had traveled back to meet Derek's. The way he was now obviously focusing on his face made Derek smile.

“Hi”, he answered back. He'd like to think he was about to come up with some suave pick up line but what ever it was never came out as the guy's eyes darted around the room and he licked his lips nervously. God that mouth made his erection twitch. Unfortunately it also made his smile and brow drop. Was that bad nervousness? He would put Boyd in to toilet duty for the rest of the semester if this was one of his dares.

“You wanna be here?” Derek asked and the guy's focus snapped backed on him.

“Yes...?” Came the guy's hesitant answer as his eyes glanced downward for a second before once again meeting Derek's intense stare. “I mean, if you... hell yes! That's if I'm not daydreaming. Or night dreaming? Actually dreaming is okay too...”

The smile was back on Derek's face as the guy babbled on. Good nervousness it is.

“Well let's see if we can wake you up”

“Noup. Don't want that. Especially if I fell asleep in the dorms. There's no way I can deal with a woody of this proportion with Scott over me and some guy whose first name I don't remember sleeping in the bunk next”, the guy rambled on eyes darting all over Derek's as he stalked over him. But the guy didn't back down. He didn't even lean back as Derek knelt on the bed and crouched between his legs. And the guy didn't lie about the proportion part. As his hand slide on the guys jeans clad thigh he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the well strained front.

“I guess we just need to take care of that first”, Derek said, only inches away from the guy's teasing lips. The slightly sarcastically spluttered 'yeah' was all the confirmation Derek needed as he claimed the guy's lips. Oh and what a nice lips those were. He tasted of cherry – no doubt thanks to the jell-o shots the sisters had been serving downstairs. 

Derek snaked his other hand behind the guys back and hold him by his neck as he deepened the kiss. The guy grabbed his shoulders and Derek landed on him, not breaking the kiss. The guys fingers roamed over his shoulders and upper arms, constantly shifting as if Derek's skin was burning him. His hips too squirmed under him, slightly brushing against his erection every now and then until Derek got enough and laid his palm flat over his right hipbone, pinning him to the mattress. He followed his hand with a deep thrust of his own hips, groaning low and swallowing the whimper from the guy under him.

“I think...” Derek started a little breathless as his hips continued rocking as if they had a mind of their own. “... we need to get you out of these jeans”.

“Yes, oh god, please” the man mumbled, his lips following Derek up when he tried to put some distance between them.

Something guttural escaped from Derek and he couldn't but meet the heat seeking lips, thrusting his tongue deep inside the guy's mouth, drinking every moan and whimper and plea that was given to him. God he wanted to fuck him. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he had been this intoxicated with lust and the guy was still fully clothed. Derek couldn't leave the guys lips alone and his erection was starting to disagree with it's current course of rubbing against the guy's jean-clad crotch. Sliding up from the leg where it had rested, Derek's hand approached the guy's fly with a mission.

Normally when Derek set his mind on something he had it done. But something about this guy kept distracting him. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to get their dicks on his hand and thrust into it until they both were a shivering mess. And yet as his hand opened the top button his fingers brushed something smooth and warm, intriguing enough to tear himself apart from the guys lips.

“Wha... what? Is something wrong? Did I do something?” the guy breathed out a little frantic. And who could blame him. Few seconds ago they had been eating each others tongues and now Derek was staring at the half inch strip of skin that the hem of the shirt was revealing, under where his fingers had already disappeared. The bright yellow text of 'six pac' and the sic round pac-men under it were obnoxious against the black fabric but Derek barely even saw them. This was ridiculous. He had seen his fare share of naked bodies, some even ranking the very top on aesthetic scale. It didn't matter though. As he raked the shirt up, painfully slow, he could swear his breath hitched for a beat. Tracing his hand lightly over the faint lines of an actual six pac - ones that were more visible to the touch than the eye – Derek slowly traveled up from the hair between his navel and waistband. When his hands finally rested on the guy's chest, his pulse beating between his fingers he was again able to raise his eyes back to his nervous face. For a second he focused at the pink tongue that peeked between his now swollen lips, nervously wetting them even if they were already glistening even in this light.

“Eres Hermoso”, Derek whispered, touching the guy's swollen lips with his thump as his hand cupped his face. He could feel the skin under his palm radiating.

“Okay this is definitely a dream”, the guy mumbled, turning his face away and exposing his jaw line in the process.

The moment, what ever it had been, was gone. Derek felt his blood surging down and as his lips bite down on the guy's jaw, on his neck, his hand finally found the zipper and yanked it open. Few unceremonious tugs later the jeans had dropped enough for him to grab a handful of rigid flesh. He could feel the moan catching in the guy's throat as he sucked and bite down, surely leaving an angry mark behind. Pushing his own black boxer briefs down just enough to free himself he was finally able to palm them both.

For a brief moment neither of them could do nothing but thrust against each other, Derek's palm slipping in their mismatched rhythm. It was not enough, Derek though as he buried his face at the crook of the guy's neck. Giving up his attempt at the task at hand and just rutting against the younger man his freed hand started grasping at the nightstand. Luckily they were on the right side of the bed and in no time his hand had returned between them, this time slick with lubricate.

For a while nothing else could be heard except the slick sound of their bodies swinging to each other and kiss swallowed pants and moans. Derek's hand switched from squeezing them both to running his thump over the head of their erections and alternating to tug at their balls. He wanted to be everywhere, touch everything, be completely consumed by this guy. And then his slick fingers slipped behind the guys balls, between his buttocks and the mere though of where this could lead made his dick ache.

Why did he had to bring the lube so early on, Derek thought as he once again abandoned the now heavily abused mouth and dipped his tongue to the guy's prominent hip bones, licking and kissing and biting his way up over his navel, past his ribs, at the small nipples. He would have loved to give him head at the same time as he was slowly stretching him open. But since he wanted to really taste the guy, not some chemicals, he would rather put all his self exercises to good use and deliver the best hand job he had ever given.

The guy stiffened a little when his first finger entered, but Derek had counted for that, timing his pull on the guy's erection as sucking on his nipple perfectly. His own member was aching painfully, desperately needing some friction but Derek ignored it. His full focus was on the guy beneath him, reading his hitched breath, his throaty moans and fluttering eyes. The guy's thighs were spread wide open, pushing against his biceps as his both hands worked him slowly apart. He was on edge, Derek could tell. He left the guy's erection and latched again on his neck, just below his Adam's apple as he hooked his other leg around him, gaining a better angle at his ass. He barely even reacted when he added the second finger, too busy grinding up to try and find some attention to his abandoned member.

But in the end it didn't need any stimulation. As Derek scissored his fingers deeper, he found it. And it only needed one jab and the guy came all over their stomaches with a strangled up scream, he's upper body coming to meet him in mid air as his eyes flew open.

“Turn over”, Derek said, more or less pushing the guy over as he hastily ripped the wrapper and put the condom on. Hand slick with cum and lubricant, he couldn't risk but a few strokes before lining himself behind the guy. The up raised ass was a beautiful sight in the warm glow of the room and if it weren't for the aching need to feel himself inside the guy, Derek could have spend the rest of the night admiring that sight. But as it was, he steadied himself against the mattress and guided himself in.

He had barely gotten the tip inside when the guy reached behind him, grabbing Derek at the arm. Prying his surprisingly tight grip open, Derek caressed his shoulder, petting his way down over the countless house stamps his arm was covered with. Clasping at the guy's wrists, he moved both his hands over his head and covered them with his palm as he soothed the now rigid back with his other hand.

“Just relax baby”, Derek whispered as he slowed his pace to an agonizing level, massaging the guy's side and getting a choked whimper as a response. Derek had had anal sex before. Not much but enough to form an opinion. And there hadn't been anything spectacular in it. Before tonight. The guy was so tight and hot around him that he actually had to bite himself on his lip enough to taste the copper, just not come while pushing in. He had gone maybe two thirds before he had to abandon his task. He was a fit guy but this had made him trembling and panting in a couple of minutes. Taking a deep breath and kissing the salty neck under him he pulled himself back, almost all the way before pushing back in. His breath caught in his throat as the guy seemed to suck him in and Derek could only slowly rock back and forward, chasing that feeling. It took only a moment for Derek's body to give in and soon he was splayed wholly on the boys back, his jeans chafing against his thighs as he grind him to the mattresses. His only support was the guy's arms that were buried in the blankets by his head and Derek hang on to them, like they were the only thing keeping him grounded.

Derek would have wanted this to last but he had been on the edge even before entering so he just let go and rammed inside that maddening heat and tightness until he caught that blissful tightness and he buried his teeth to the guy's shoulder to muffle the animalistic scream that threatened to unleash somewhere deep inside him. As his orgasm flashed over him, his strength finally gave up and he was out before he rolled on his back, fingers brushing the guy's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yo, Stiles, get up already”, Scott said and threw the jeans from the floor at the big bundle of blankets in the middle of the bed. No signs of life. So he did what every best buddy would do when their bro slept their hang over well past lunch time – he jumped on him. But he quickly scattered off as he was met with a pained yelp.

“Whoa, what happened”, Scott asked peeling the double blankets off - his mom had bought them both extra sets – and found his friend face buried in the pillow. He only got an incoherent mumble as an answer. He worriedly turned his friend to face him, hoping the pillow wasn't painted with vomit.

“Sorry, rephrase. Who happened?” Scott grinned as his friend rolled over, revealing an impressing set of bruises on his neck. His smile faltered as Stiles groaned and closed his eyes. “Those are hickeys... right?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow in sarcasm but kept his eyes shut.

“Oookay... so who was it?”

No answer if you didn't count Stiles rubbing his face with his hands and sighing dramatically.

“Come oooon...” Scott whined, looking hurt. “I tell you all about my romantic life”.

“What romantic life?” Stiles groaned, opening his other eye. Scott's eyes widened in disbelief.

“I've had... encounters. Didn't I text you the second I met Allison and got frown upon by my professor on my very first day. So you are always the first to know. Even when you are the last one that should know...” Scott whined, turning away embarrassed. Damn. That Lydia incident would be hanging on them all the way to their death beds. There was an awkward silence on the room but if something could be said about Scott it was that he was relentless. But then again, same could be said about Stiles too. He always gave up when it was about Scott though. He was his kryptonite.

“Fine”, Stiles sighed and stared at the bottom of Scott's bed “I actually don't know”.

“How can you not know!”

“Well it never... came up”, Stiles cringed at that. He wasn't exactly a catholic choir boy but still, not even knowing the name of the person who had... Well what was done was done, Stiles sighed and sit up. And immediately thought about all the things he regretted in his life, this easily placing at the top five. Taking a deep breath he got up and gave Scott, who was still looking at him dubious, a reassuring smile.

“Anyway, what about you? Where did you disappear?”

“Me? You were the one who vanished” Scott said, his features changing from dubious to accusingly.

“What? I told you I was gonna make a call”, Stiles accused back. No way he as gonna take the fall for this.

“Yeah and the next thing I know, you had disappeared. I looked everywhere for you”, Scott said, a slight pout raising it's head.

“I went out back and stayed put like half an hour”, Stiles said shaking his head. No way Scott could have missed him.

“Oh...” Scott said intellectually, a slight blush creeping up his tanned face. “I didn't think you'd go out...”

Stiles deadpanned at him. Really. A house packed with people and music and you didn't think one would maybe go outside to make phone call. Stiles let out a long breath.

“I'm just gonna hit the showers. Why don't you go and grab us a pizza and then you can tell me how you dissed me and I tell you all about my Don Juaning ”.

“That... actually sounds good”, Scott said, turning up his nose a little and leaving the room with a wave. As soon as Scott had closed the door, Stiles let out another long breath, supporting himself at the bunk bed's frame. He was just glad that their third room mate - Lahey... Ian? He was pretty sure it was Ian – was nowhere to be seen as it was usual to him. Cringing as he moved to his closet and grabbed his towel and other utensils, he started towards the common showers, still not believing the past 24 hours had happened.

Yesterday had been surreal at best. Their college had a strict '30 day toil & focus' thing that meant there would be no parties and very little extra curricular activities for the first 30 days at the beginning of a fall semester. It was supposed to help students to adapt to a proper college life and send an example for the whole year. What it really did was set the whole campus on fire on the 30th day of school. Quite literally because the cheerleader squad had set fire on some of their pompoms when showing up some crazy ass routine with pyrotechnics. 

Most of the day's classes had been canceled and Scott and he had spend the free time checking out all the sport and club events. They had watched the friendly match between the local high school team and the freshmen who wanted to make the Lacrosse team. He and Scott had both took the tryout at the first week just out of habit but had flushed out in the first elimination. But out of some Stockholm syndrome loyalty, for suffering through four years of Finnstock, they went to cheer Jackson and Danny who had made it through. Well Danny was actually a cool guy and deserved the home town support, but Jackson; well he was a tool who deserved to be ridiculed in public – something Stiles tried his best contribute in. You know, for the good of the community. No matter what anybody - or really, everybody – said, it had nothing to with the fact that Jackson was dating Lydia, the most perfect human being. The fact that the guy didn't even realize what a Pink Star diamond she was, made an excellent proof of his tooliness.

Stiles stepped to the empty shower room and thanked the small mercies that they had opaque, closed-off shower stalls. Their dorm was unisex and even if the shower rooms were gender specific, the well closed stalls prevented most of the peeping. As Stiles let the hot water sooth his aching muscles, his mind drifted back to last night.

Even if the actual rush week wouldn't start until Monday, there was an open house on every fraternity and sorority and the sight was out of this world. Over the years, the student body had taken over an entire street and now there was actually a small neighborhood filled with fraternities and sororities. Basically that meant a street full of people with music blasting from every house as they passed. Scott was on a mission. He had given his pen to this girl on his first class a month ago and had been trying desperately to flirt with her ever since. He had heard she would be attending the sorority party of Delta Nu Theta since her great-great-great-something had been one of the founding brothers and all her family members had been part of it ever since.

They finally found it and in a word, the place was ridiculous. Okay, two words; ridiculous and creepy. It was this dark blue, Victorian-type house with three floors and tower-like corner rooms, the Greek lettering plastered over the second floor balcony. The lawn was packed like the rest of the street but you could still see the attendance of this particular party was more high class. If there were any jeans in sight, they were accompanied by dress shirts and all the cocktail dresses looked 'my whole month expenses'-pricey. But like said, Scott was on a mission and didn't seem to notice they were way out of their league.

“Wait”, a bouncer build guy, that seemed to have jumped out of a 'Lacoste'-commercial, said stopping them at the door. Stiles had known they weren't gonna get in.

“Need to see some Identifications”, the guy said instead, not looking them down as Stiles had predicted. They pulled their Student Id's and the bouncer-guy gave them a slight look before throwing them into a blue box. “Come back in ten minutes with the information of a business transaction or pick them back on Monday from the campus 'lost and found'-box”

“Busi... what?” Stiles asked looking at Scott who... well wasn't even looking at the bouncer-guy but instead craning his neck to peek inside the house. Figures.

“Read the sign”, the bouncer-guy said and pointed at the old-looking, handwritten sign that was hang on the wall when a cocky looking guy came from inside the house with a black bra hanging from his fingers and threw it at the bouncer-guy.

“Weak”, the bouncer muttered but took an Id from the blue box and placed it on rolling card holder with a paper clip. He also stamped the guy's hand with something that looked like dollar bill. Ignoring them, Stiles speed read through the shown placate and pulled Scott in with him.

“Okay, now listen Scott”, Stiles said, grabbing his best friend by the face and not continuing before his eyes were actually focused on him. “You either have 9 minutes to look for this girl of your dreams or we actually have to do their stupid recruiting ritual”.

Stiles waited for Scott to nod in confirmation before continuing.

“So the quest is simple enough. You need to buy or sell something and present your result at the doorman. No cheating or you will be forever banned.”

“Sounds doable”.

“Okay, you wanna do this together or wanna fly solo?”

“I... I think we should part our ways, cover more ground you know. I mean we can look for Allison at the same time, right? Just remember, dark curls, rich brown eyes to drown in and a dimpled smile that can physically lift you up. And text me as soon as you see her”.

“God! I hope she's smart or else your babies will be dimwitted heart breakers”, Stiles said rolling his eyes and taking off at the opposite direction from Scott.

Stiles didn't really want to pay for Scott's look for love, but he wasn't really keen on losing any of his possession's either. He didn't have many refining qualities but talking himself out of or someone in to things was his specialty. Quick observation around the house told his earlier assessment was right – this was a douche bag house. And not only because the male-female ratio seemed to be 3 to one. Stiles took a deep breath and stalked at his prey.

“Cool party”, Stiles said to a guy who seemed like he had been dressed by a gay geek guy. Shit, hopefully he wasn't the gay geek guy or he would have to change his plan drastically.

“Yeah”, the guy said, probably a bit unsure why Stiles was talking to him, but apparently not minding “So you think of pledging?”

“Me, no... just here with a friend. You with anybody?”

The guy paused, looked Stiles over and straightened himself. “Sorry, but I'm not...” 

Stiles didn't let him finish that.

“No no no! Didn't mean that. Just that if the opportunity would present itself, would you be interested in meeting a pretty, nice lady”, Stiles said, half of his explanation worked with his hands. His dad always said it was a sleight of hand. People would get distracted by all the flailing and agree to whatever Stiles was feeding them.

“Oh. Okay. Sure”, the guy said his posture relaxing again. 

“Good. It'll cost you a dollar”.

“I'm not gonna pay for sex”.

“Whoa if you think introducing you to a girl means she will give you sex, then forget it, I don't want them to meet you”, Stiles said only half feigning the revulsion. “And please tell me where you can get sex with one dollar?”

“Okay fine”, the guy said and put his hand to his pocket. “Here's a five. Who's your friend?”.

“There's no friend. Now there's a girl in the other room, black and white dress, talking with a friend by the fireplace. Ignore her, she's checking out one of the brothers. Follow me after a minute and tell me to leave and ask if the friend wants a drink. She's the one with milky skin and in a blue dress”, Stiles said, thumping up at the guy in confirmation before he backed away, hoping the girls hadn't moved in the couple of minutes he was gone.

And as luck was with his, there they both were, B&W one nodding, sucking a straw as her eyes were glued past her friend, no doubt not hearing anything she was saying. Grabbing an empty beer bottle from the table Stiles turned around and yelled at the crowd “Yo, thanks Brad see you around!” and conveniently backed on the blue dressed girl.

“Oh, sorry didn't see you”, Stiles grinned in mock surprise as the girl yelped from the impact, spilling the drink on her hand.

“Watch it”, the other girl yelled and turned to look for a napkin, but Stiles was quicker.

“Let me clean that up”, he said and yanked the blue dress girl by the arm in an attempt to wipe the alcohol with the sleeve of his hoodie, making her spill even more of her drink. 

“Let me go”, the girl yelled, trying to keep the little what was left of her drink upright.

“No no, I'll fix this, don't worry”, Stiles said, making a very plausible performance of a do-good-drunk.

“Why don't you take you help somewhere else and stop bothering these nice girls”, a voice said behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder and giving him a slight push. Nice touch there.

“Okay okay, just trying to help. M' beer's empty anyway”, Stiles slurred and crunched his eyebrows in annoyance before wobbling out of the room. As soon as he was out of their sight he nearly sprinted back at the front door. 

“Here's five bucks”, Stiles said grinning, handing the good ol' Abe to the doorman who didn't even ask how he got it, just pulled Stiles wrist with it, stamped it with what indeed resembled the dollar bill, but with the fraternity's own lettering.

“My friend still in?” Stiles asked checking out the antique clock in the hall. Ten minutes was almost up.

“Left awhile ago with a girl”.

“He what?” Stiles cursed and stole his Id back before bouncer-guy could put it in the folder. I guess the 'text the moment you find her'-rule didn't apply them both. Maybe he would need to find himself a new best bro. But for the third time that day, Stiles was lucky and found Scott, and presumably Allison, sitting on the porch railing. It actually took them a whole minute to realize someone was standing by them.

“I found her”, Scott said when he finally realized Stiles was standing in front him, arms crossed over his chest and tapping his feet to the ground. Scott was smiling so goofingly happy that right on that spot Stiles decided to forgive him. Like he had time to house brake a new best friend anyway.

“So I can see. Stiles by the way”, he said giving his hand to Allison. And wow, Scott wasn't kidding. The girl had the cutest smile. He might need to take Danny's smile off his perfect girl design and but hers on it. In a strictly no bro-code violating way of course.

“Allison. Nice to meet you”.

“And no comment on my name, I like you already”.

“Well a I have second cousin who goes here by the name of Ermenegilde so I can't really judge”, Allison said with an apologetic smile. 

“I didn't know you have family in here”, Scott said, his wide eyes staring Allison like she had just said she can produce a dove out of her sleeve.

“Yeah it's a tradition thing. One of the few my dad insisted on honoring”, Allison said leaning slightly on Scott and looking around. “I think he's here somewhere as well as his brother. Or they are at the sorority chapter. My aunt used to be the president but she graduated a couple years ago. I think I have at least two cousins there too”.

“Must be cool to have people you know around”, Stiles said, carrying the conversation on since Scott had apparently decided to be the ogling silent participant.

“Actually I haven't really seen any of them for at least a decade. My dad had kind of a falling out with his family”, Allison said, her smile taking a turn for a sad one.

The silence stretch to an awkward one. Stiles' second best quality was to be the cause of awkward so as he heard the song “Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun” blast through the neighboring frat house's speakers, he dragged Scott and Allison from this yuppie-party to watch a lawn full of drunk people trying their best at twerking and most of them failing miserably.

After that they spend the next couple of hours visiting different sororities and fraternities, some with more seriousness than others. Very few of the houses offered them anything to drink, clearly steering away from the underage drinking accusations. But there were few that didn't so much care for the law. So they had a shot here, a beer there and so much fun with all the 'bouncers' and their unique quests.

It seemed every fraternity and sorority had the doorman system and many had questions or quests related to their house's ideology. Allison told them that all the Delta Nu Theta's were some sort of business majors and their fraternity was one of the most wealthiest on campus. Suddenly the business transaction made a lot more sense. They were turned away from majority of the house's they tried to get in but there were some where they passed like the Gamma Xi Epsilon where they had to fit at least 25 goldfish crackers in their mouth. 

It was after trying to get in to a Jewish fraternity where they had asked what a 'Kapparot' was and instead Stiles giving the cliff notes from 'history of male circumsion', that Allison said goodbyes to them. Scott had insisted on walking her back to her dorm, but she wouldn't have it, saying she was gonna meet some friend at some sorority. So they said their goodbye's and headed back to their own dorm. Or at least were on their good way to there.

“Hey, is that Omega Beta Alpha?” Scott asked, pointing at a cream colored Victorian house that had it's fraternity lettering on the lawn instead plastered on the wall.

“Looks like it, why”, Stiles said kicking a beer can on his way. Man this street was gonna be a mess tomorrow morning.

“It's just something Lahey mentioned... should we check it out?”

“Lahey? You mean our third roommate isn't a messy ghost?”, Stiles said wide eyed. He had only seen the lump of the guy, as in asleep on a bundle and that was just assuming there was someone under the covers. “And when did you actually managed to see him, let alone communicate with him?”

“We have an 8 am class every Tuesday. Actually most of his classes are 8 am classes since he works for a shelter in the evenings. Anyway he said he was gonna pledge here and... I don't know, the place sounded cool”, Scott said grinning, already backing at the house.

“Fine, but I ain't reciting anything in foreign languages. The 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ' that the French sorority got was more than enough humiliation for one night”

“I still can't believe you didn't know what it meant”, Scott said laughing out loud as he stumbled forward, passing two giggling girls. “Or that you actually knew the words!”

“You know me, I'm a romantic”, Stiles said hopping on the porch with two stairs at the time and swinging himself on one of the columns signing badly out of tune 'All you need is love'.

Spinning back towards the door, Scott and Stiles came to a laughing halt. The doorman was a serious looking big black guy who just stood there stoic until Scott cleared his throat.

“What's your name?” Doorman said offering his hand palm up. They had been to enough parties already to know he wanted their student Id's.

“Scott”, Scott said at the same time Stiles said his name.

“What's your quest?” Doorman said without a flinch and handed their Id's back.

“Get to know your fraternity...? And see if a friend of mine is here” Scott said glancing Stiles questioningly. Stiles just shrugged. “Just following him”.

“Truth or Dare?” Doorman asked cracking up a smile. Scott and Stiles both signed in relief. They wouldn't put secret catapults past these crazy fraternities.

“Dare”, They both said in unison and looked at each other grinning.

“Okay. Friend-boy here, next time you see them, give them a kiss. On the mouth”, the guy said, his smile widening as Scott paled. “And for the lackey here, give me your phone”.

Stiles very reluctantly handed his phone over.

“Yeah, not good enough, open it for me”, the black guy said holding it for Stiles who grudgingly opened it.

The doorman played with his phone a few seconds and then gave it back to Stiles who snatched it back, immediately checking the damage. He couldn't find any.

“What did you do?” Stiles growled annoyingly, but the guy just smiled smugly.

“You'll see soon enough. And what ever happens in Omega Beta Alpha, stays in Omega Beta Alpha. No posting stupid ass status updates or photos in social medias, you hear”, the guy said and step aside from blocking the door.

Stiles spend the next fifteen minutes following Scott who was reciting something Allison had said and trying to figure out what the guy had done with his phone. Then he got an eerily calm message from his dad that only said 'Are you doing drugs? Call me'.

So doing just that, Stiles said to Scott he needed to make a call and he went through the kitchen to the backyard where there was even more people, a covered and fenced pool and someone grilling hamburgers. The delicious smell made him realize he hadn't eaten since they left the dorms and almost made him forget why he was on the yard again. Right, call for dad.

After almost half an hour later he had convinced his dad that no, he wasn't doing drugs, the message – something about peer pressure – was a dare and no he wasn't being hazed. He send a prayer upstairs that his college life wouldn't end up giving his dad a heart attack, said he loved him and hang up the phone

“Stiles?” a woman's voice questioned behind him, making him almost drop his phone. That would have been his third replaced screen this year. Spinning around, Stiles came eye to eye with a gorgeous blond woman. Or more like eye to cleavage as her leopard pumps made her distinctively taller than Stiles. And the fact that the said cleavage was very well presented due to her low cut red top may have helped drawing Stiles focus on them.

“Umm yeah... that's me...” Stiles said, realizing his mouth was hanging open. He closed it and raised his chin to meet with a pair of heavy lidded eyes that were oddly familiar. 

“You don't remember me do you?” the woman said, her full painted bright red lips puckering and perfectly trimmed eyebrows raising in amusement.

“Like I could forget something like you. You must have mistaken for me some other...Stiles”, he said, realizing mid sentence the absurdity of that. Stiles squinted his eyes and even though there was something really familiar about her he couldn't place it. A predatory smile fall on her pretty features.

“Oh boy don't try to front, I know just what you are...” the woman said, taking a step forward and leaning on Stiles. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her curly blond locks tickling Stiles cheek. She smelled like apples and something familiar and cozy filled him as she whispered in his ear “You got me going... oh you're so charming”.

And that's when Stiles grabbed her arms, shoving her off of him, his eyes widening so much for a second he was afraid they would pop out. 

“Erica?” Stiles screamed, looking her up and down, still not believing, but the eyes... she had her eyes. A big smile widened her red lips and an genuine laughter escaped behind them.

“The one and only”, she said and throw herself on him, this time Stiles catching him and giving her a full spin straight out of old movies. After he landed her down, he had to take one more good look at her, still grasping at the fact that it really was her.

“You... you look amazing”, Stiles finally said after ogling her a great while.

“Thanks. You don't look bad yourself either”.

“Are you kidding me? I clean up by just standing next to you... I mean whoa! You look like a trashy rock groupie. Or star. I mean... damn! I need to send a picture of you to dad, he'll never believe me other way. And Scott! He's here too. We so need to mess with him”, Stiles babbled on as he pulled Erica under his arm and took a selfie with her.

“Well you obviously haven't changed at all”, Erica said with a fond smile and fished her phone, mimicking the gesture. “Now put your number there and let's go inside, I'm freezing”.

Stiles followed her in, still dazed by the turn of things. It had been around five years, since he had last herd of her. They had been living on the same street since they were kids and even though they had barely known each other as kids, everything changed when his mom died. The Reyes family, like most on their street, felt sorry for the two boys who were now living without a woman in the house and especially the first months there was never shortage of pies and casseroles or helping hands in their home. It was during those days that Erica and Stiles became friends. 

Okay it might have happened after a day when Stiles had been lashing out, saying something mean about Erica's something and she hitting him with a toy car, actual managing to scar him. If he was still rocking his buzz cut style you could see the faint half an inch scar at the back of his head. It was that incident that taught Stiles not bully and that girls were scary. After that they had become good friends until puberty came and ruined everything. Erica had been a confident loudmouthed tomboy but the last year of middle school did something to her and she became withdrawn and shy. Her epileptic seizures became so bad she had to drop out of school and eventually she and her parents moved out to partake in some new experimental drug program.

Apparently she had gotten her mojo back, because even though she looked nothing like the kid he had been climbing in trees with, he recognized her. The way she laughed with a full body, her confident leather clad sway of hips, the way she interacted with other people. He hadn't realized it before but he had really missed her. Thinking this day couldn't end any better, he came to halt behind Erica and was proved wrong.

“Girls, this is Stiles”, Erica said, pointing at half a dozen pretty girls, all dressed in red and sporting different cherry shaped accessories. 

“Hi Stiles”, the girls said cheerfully and in somewhat unison and a girl with long honey brown hair, red one shoulder dress and cherry earrings came to him with a tray full of what appeared to be jell-o shots.

“Now Stiles, if someone asks where you get these, what do you say”, the girl asked, keeping the tray just out of Stiles reach.

“Some girl gave it...?” Stiles said glancing at Erica's direction for confirmation. 

“Exactly”, The girl smiled and lowered the tray. Stiles took one but Erica cleared her throat, raising a questioning eyebrow so Stiles took some correcting measurements and grabbed two shots instead of one, offering her the other. 

“And what will you say if anyone asks where you got the drink?”

“That Stiles gave it”, Erica said with an impish smile and earning a loud 'hey' from Stiles.

“Good girl”, the jell-o lady said and turned back to Stiles “I'm Lindsey Willows by the way, a senior member of the sorority chapter of Omega Beta Alpha and on behalf of my brothers, I welcome you to their house”.

“Oh, thank you, I'm...” Stiles started but a a scary looking brunette cut him off.

“So where did you find him”, the girl said, stepping closer to Stiles and checking him out from head to toes. And not in the good kind of way. Her face was blank enough for Stiles not to know what kind conclusion she had reached as she stepped back besides Erica.

“By the pool. He stole my first kiss”, Erica said, sighing dramatically and casting her long lashes at the ceiling.

“That was almost ten years ago!” Stiles sputtered, almost choking on the disgusting taste Jell-o shot, cherry by the way. “And if anyone did any stealing it was you, blindsiding me the way you did”.

“Oh tomayto, tomahto”, Erica said laughing and dragged Stiles to one arm hug, facing the girls. “Now let me introduce you to the girls”.

And that they did. After an hour or so he knew enough gossip about Omega Beta Alpha sisters to write a paper about and enough about their brothers for a few blackmailing scenarios if the cause ever presented itself. Erica was a freshman like he, so she wasn't a member yet but it seemed she had some sort of honorary status already and actually pledging would only be a formality. The descendants of the founders of the fraternity were running this foundation that did a lot of youth outreach programs and he learned it was actually through them that Erica had been able to manage her position in the drug program. The girl with a deadpan look and judging eyebrows was actually one of them, as was this one girl in an actual cherry printed shirt. After a lot of embarrassing sharing and laughter and two more jell-o shots later, Stiles was starting to feel beat. Actually, the last shot was kind of making him feel a little ill.

“I think I need to find Scott and call it a night”, Stiles said leaning on Erica who just said something that made the judgy-brow brunette smile. Stiles had to get her teach that super power to him.

“Oh, okay, where do you live”, Erica said fishing her phone out.

“Potter hall, why?”

“You kidding, right?”

“What, why?”

“I'm at Campbell! That's like right next to you! We're practically neighbors again”, Erica said and hugged him before checking her phone again. “I actually have a ride home, one of the sisters is our designated driver... if you can wait maybe half an hour, you can get a lift...”

Stiles hadn't even thought that far. He just thought he would find Scott and somehow make the couple mile trip back to campus.

“That's... that's actually great idea. I'll go and see if I can find Scott and you text me when the ride's here”.

“Sure thing sugar”, Erica said, kissing him on cheek before turning back to her sisters who were arguing if they would rather marry Hitler or kill current Dalai Lama.

Fishing his own phone out of his pocket, Stiles shoot a text to Scott, asking where he was and went looking for him. He walked through the house twice but couldn't find Scott anywhere. As his phone vibrated he was hoping it was Scott, but wasn't at all surprised to see it was Erica telling their ride would be here in 45 minutes. At that point the still loud music and sweet smell of weed were making his head throb. He was already on his way outside to clear his head when he went through the hall and happened to glance at the stairwell. It was empty as well as what he could see of the second floor, a rare sight in this house. Pondering between fresh air and relatively quietness combined with no other people Stiles made up his mind and took up the stairs. He thought the luck had been with him when he found an unlocked door with a big ass cartoon rooster painted on it. And when the Greek god slash porn star of a guy had come in and started hitting on him, he though the goddesses of fortune were finally paying back for his dry streak in high school.

Stiles turned the heat of the water down as the final moments of last night came rushing to his mind, completed with the sound effects. He could feel himself blush and stared at the yellow shower wall, willing his rising erection to back down. He would not masturbate to last night. Not for a while anyway. He wasn't sure if it was just natural that at some point such great luck would have to run out or if fate just had a cruel humor. 

Last night had been the culmination of everything collage could offer and more. Getting on third base with an incredibly gorgeous guy was the climax - pun intended – of a perfect night. He should have known that a little ass-play was only foreplay for something more. I mean who would want to stick their fingers in some strangers ass without actually wanting to stick something else there too? I mean, what he had read and heard, anal sex was really something. And he could pretty much agree, at least from the stickers point of view. As for the receiver... well he couldn't really think someone would let somebody do that to them voluntarily. Now he understood why in movies and such girls were never into anal. And maybe that was the deal with gay people. Not the attraction to guys but that the anal thing felt good. Maybe he needed to ask Danny about that.

Shutting the shower down, Stiles stepped out feeling a lot more alive than he had when Scott waked him up. The shower had worked most of his soreness off except for the parts it couldn't reach and even if he was still feeling somewhat uncomfortable, it was bearable. And he could always blame the hangover if someone asked. So what if things had gotten a little further away than he had prepared for? It's not like he hadn't been willing and it's not like the guy hadn't been super hot. The dude must have been blind drunk to go in bed with him so he should just be grateful. Plus he had both gotten ridden of his v-card as well as had his first gay experience so now he only needed to graduate and his college years had been a success. Now that he think of it, there really shouldn't be any reason to feel down about this, Stiles convinced himself.

Putting on a brave face, Stiles put his clothes on and head back to their room. He hadn't risked a glance on what he looked like naked and was determined to be clothed up from neck down at least the next two weeks or however long it would take for the marks to fade if there were any. He would just put all this behind him and move forward. It's not like he would ever see the guy again. It had just been an encounter in a frat party, one in a million. The room was still empty as Stiles got in and he was throwing his towel over his closet door when he saw his phone on his desk. It seemed he had several missed calls and two missed messages, one from Erica and one from Scott, both pretty much asking where the fuck had he disappeared. 

He was just about to text Erica back, making up a half ass story about dozing off and that's why missing the ride, when his eyes caught the brochure on his desk and he made the connection between the Greek letters and their meaning. Scott must have gotten it and if he had kept it, maybe he was actually thinking of pledging. While texting, Stiles picked up the brochure and turned it around in his hand as his eyes followed the screen until he had to stop mid word. On the left corner of the back of the brochure were the name Derek Hale - a president – and over it a picture of dark haired serious looking guy that had fucked Stiles in to the mattresses less than twelve hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language. I know where this story is heading, but I'm still a bit unsure how... so if you like the story and would like to read about some specific college experience featuring the various cast members of Teen Wolf, please be free to put your idea's in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

“It's called a basketball. You can bounce it off the ground and you try to throw it in to that hoop thing”, Troy said, pointing the net over Derek's head and pulling him out of his thoughts.

“What?” Derek asked slightly confused and threw the ball that he had been tossing between his hands at Troy with a bit more force than necessary.

“You spaced out. Again. I could just replace you with beercan and it would be as useful as you in defense”, Troy said, catching the ball with one hand like it was nothing “Actually beercan could probably do better since it might actually be able to stop me”. 

Derek growled in annoyance and felt his eyebrows sunk deeper as he saw him smile in mockery. Troy was good enough to be their team's captain, but he wasn't bad either so usually when they played one-on-one the end result was a pretty balanced work out for both of them. So Derek confidently readied himself as he saw Troy attack him straight on. Troy faked left and attacked from the right, but Derek couldn't keep up and so he threw a perfect two pointer. It's not like Derek had been late because he had fell for the diversion. Probably.

“Seriously Derek, what's wrong?” Troy asked wiping his brown hair of his face. He wasn't even sweaty and they had already played for over half an hour. He really was off his game today.

“Nothing”, Derek said. Because there wasn't anything wrong. But he could already see Troy with that look - the one he got when he couldn't get something to work - and knew he had lost the battle. He had known the man for years and if there was one thing he had learned it was that he would take things apart as long as it was necessary because eventually he would get it to work. And now it was he that was malfunctioning.

“Your paper is going along just fine, so that's not it. You got a phone call from Laura this morning...”, Troy started, pinning Derek with his blue eyes. “... but you didn't get any bad news from home”.

Sure. His whole family teased him about only having one emotion and how they could never figure out what was going on with him. But Troy could just peel one layer off at a time and know exactly what was going on.

“I would know if there was any problems with brothers... Kate didn't contact you? No of course she didn't, you would have been killing me on the court. There's no party representing ahead. But it's something about a party isn't it? You got that funny look when I said party, the one you get when ever we talk about a party where you have to present and we all know you'd rather not... so you don't want to think about it, but since you cant play shit it means you are thinking about it... it can't be that chick”, Troy said staring, like a snake charming it's prey before it ate the mouse. “It is isn't it? That chick from Cock room?”

Derek could feel a blush creeping at the back of his neck and Troy screamed in rejoice. “It is her! Come on, it's been over a week, she that good of a lay? Or is this something serious. It is? Is this what a love struck Derek's like? I'm not sure I like it, but hey, if she makes you happy”, Troy gleefully rambled on, patting Derek on the back.

“It's not... I'm not... I don't even know who he was!” Derek eventually let out throwing Troy's hand off his shoulder and picking up the ball. He gave it a couple of bounces and threw it but it bounced off the backboard. He sighed and turned back at Troy who had gone oddly silent and serious.

“She's a he?” Troy asked strangely monotone, making Derek unfamiliarly rigid. Since the first time they had met, Troy had been nothing but open and mellow, making everyone around him feeling at ease. As much so that before now he would never have hesitated to tell him if he had an encounter that deviated from the heterosexual norm.

“You have a problem with that?” Derek challenged, suddenly ready to beat Troy up at basketball. Or anywhere he would want for that matter.

“You asking if I have a problem with that?” Troy said, his expression still unreadable and Derek had to resist balling his fists.

“Yes I'm asking you”.

“Me? Who starred in an all male interpretive dance production of 'Little shop of horrors'. With no human characters”, Troy said his face melting into an amusive smile that washed all the tension off Derek. “For that, it's gonna be your treat”

“It is?”, Derek questioned half heartedly. He was just glad he didn't have to beat his friend up. He would have hated to try and find a new one.

“Yeah. We're gonna go and have lunch that isn't microwaved and you need utensils to eat at. And you're gonna let me drive your car. That way you can tell me all about the guy that banged you. Or you banged. You banged? Way to go bro”, Troy grinned and fist bumped him, exploding it immediately. He knew Derek would never meat one. 

“See you in five”, Troy said as he jogged to the house with Derek following him – their rooms were next to each other after all. Four minutes later Derek was leaning on the passenger side of his Camaro, relatively fresh and changed. Troy came down couple minutes later, dressed in burgundy skinny jeans and a white button up with rolled up sleeves as it was surprisingly hot today. Derek couldn't understand how anyone could wear pants of that color. But then again if it weren't for his mother and sisters, his wardrobe would be black, maybe some black and a little more black. The dark blue henley he was wearing right now was actually a birthday present from Cora and there had been this one time, when he had felt really wild, he had bought a pair of gray jeans.

Derek threw his keys to Troy and slid in. They hadn't even pulled off to the street, when Troy's hand went to play with the radio, but Derek was quicker.

“Driver picks the music, shot...”

“Except when the driver isn't the owner. I'm not listening you to sing along for pop-tunes”, Derek said as mellow classic rock filled the air.

“Fine. You probably need your angst playlist anyway. So tell me, who's the lucky guy?”

“I already told you, I don't know”, Derek sighed, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance and looking at the passing suburban scenery.

“Well what's his name?” Troy asked, keeping his eyes at the road and Derek kept staring out in silence.

“You don't even know his name?” Troy asked disbelieved, taking his eyes off the road to only meet the tense stubble shadowed jawline of his friend. “Who would have thought a day came when Derek Hale hooked up without bothering to even ask their name. And with guy none the less!”

“Oh shut up”, Derek spat his mood darkening even if the tone of his friend was far from accusing. More like impressed. But he was right to be surprised. This wasn't his typical behavior for he had little respect for one night stands and even less for people who frequently engaged in such activities. Needless to say, he wasn't a great fan of himself right now.

“But you have to know something about him. Do you at least remember how he looked like?” Troy asked, once again concentrating on the road ahead. “Oh and we're gonna take a little detour and meet Britney by the paleontology building”.

“Sure, no problem. And I got carried away in the heat of the moment, not brain damaged. You know how that room can get”, Derek said with small eye roll.

“Actually no, I don't. Vice-presidents don't get their own hook-up rooms even if they should. So thanks to you I will never know what it will be like to have a place where people come all horny and ready with hopes of getting a piece of this”, Troy said with a fake pout and wiggle of his eyebrows. “But back to you. What do you know. Shoot”

“Well he was freshman – had an arm full of house stamps and talked like mile a minute. Had sinfully kissable lips that tasted like cherry and his skin was covered in moles that you just wanted to li...”, Derek said as the guy's panting form under him popped to his mind and he realized he had said all of those aloud. Clearing his throat he shifted in his seat, ignoring the slight hardening of his groin. “Anyway, not much to go with”.

“Okay, just have to say; robbing a crib, really? But other than that, good for you. Seems like a really special guy. And we have plenty to go with. You said he was a freshman so that already narrows it down to what, five thousand people campus – only half of them guys? And if he tasted like cherry then he had more than just one of those atrocities our sisters served. Unless your guy has really bad taste and been snapping on some cherry-liquor. So they should be able to remember him. Have you asked them already?”

“No. I just thought that... you know that's s pretty good idea, maybe I'll do that”, Derek said hoping that would be enough for Troy to drop it. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, after all he was the only one who even knew the cock room had been used and that was only because he saw him coming out with the used sheets. It was just that he liked to keep things like these private.

“You should have realized to ask around on your own. Unless you were... You hoped he would pledge? That's why you agreed to host the rush week parties! Man we had a bet going on, but I don't think anyone pitched 'uniting with a lost lover'-scenario”, Troy shrieked gleefully. 

Damn he hated that detective mode of his.

“Yeah, well he didn't show up so...” Derek mumbled gloomily. For if he was perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't so much bothered by the fact that he didn't know the identity of his mystery encounter. He had been disappointed to wake up alone, but it wasn't that uncommon. But he had hoped there had been a number on that whiteboard by the door that had the text 'call me maybe' and a caricature picture of the singer on it. So yes, he felt a little hurt that the guy had not sought him up afterwards. It's not like he didn't know who he was and where to find him.

“Well... at least we can ask the sisters. We'll see my sis' in a minute and ask her who were on booze duty. We'll find this true love of yours”, Troy said smiling sympathetically and even though Derek would have rather just forgotten the night and moved forward, the fact that someone was there to sympathize with him made him feel all mushy and warm; like just a little bit. 

They parked the car on the street with a throwing distance of the paleontology buildings main entrance and could already see Troy's twin sister Britney talking with Lindsey, one of the Omega Beta Alpha sisters. As soon as Britney saw them she said something to Lindsey that made her wave her goodbye and take off. Britney jogged to them, her long brown curls bouncing in the movement and Derek could see Lindsey stopping besides a couple that was laying on the grass a hundred feet from them.

“Hi Derek”, Britney said, giving him a quick hug before turning to his brother. “Here's the book you needed”.

As Troy and Britney were exchanging words about some relative of their, Derek tuned them out, put his hand in his leather jacket's pockets and breathed in the warm fall sun. It was surprisingly warm for this time of the year, even in California standards and students were taking all out of it. He could see several couples and groups of friends sprawled on the grass, two guys throwing a frisbee and dozens of people just reading or texting, leaning on several trees that were scattered around. For some reason Derek's attention kept getting drawn at Lindsey and the couple she was talking with. He couldn't see neither of them well, the guy's plaid covered back being to him as his girlfriend was laying sideways, using her boyfriends lap as a pillow. 

“Britney asked if she and Lindsey can join us”, Troy said, drawing Derek out of his daydreaming.

“Sure”, Derek said flashing one of his blinding smiles and received a matching one from Britney. She took off to fetch Lindsey and Derek was about to just wait by the car, but Troy took after her so he followed them both. He had barely taken a few steps when he stopped dead on his track. The guy with a girl sprawled on his lap had turned to look something on his left, revealing a sharp jawbone, full lips and skin spotted with moles.

*** 

“Who's stupid idea it was to go out last night”, Erica groaned, shading her eyes with her arm while turning her head towards the torso that was attached to the lap she was using as a pillow.

“You know what they say, when drinking, you are just borrowing tomorrows happiness”, Stiles grinned and flicked the golden curls covered head. He had to suck in his belly to avoid the bite she tried to give him.

“Well they could have at least left me some happiness. After today's calculus, I might have been sucked dry. Quick, tell me a joke and revive me”, Erica said making dramatic grabby hands at Stiles who just laughed, leaning further away from her reach. Stiles just knew she would end up being those cheek pinching grannies as she grew old.

“Well they say that when Chuck Norris was learning CPR he brought the dummy alive”.

“Okay, that was it. You sucked the last drop”, Erica said, her red lips frowning, but they didn't stay that way long as she focused her sight past Stiles shoulder. “Lindsey, my lady in shining armor! Please save me from the dumbness that is synonym for boys”.

Stiles turned little to see the older girl in floral dress and over-knee boots standing over them and he nodded in acknowledgment, not sure if she remembered him. Which would be kind of weird if considered that Stiles knew, thanks to a few rounds of never-have-I-ever, that she hates swimming, she's had skype sex and she's seen a dead body that wasn't in a casket.

“Sorry girl, that you have to deal on your own”, Lindsey said and winked at Stiles. “And speaking of dumb, did Psi Up bin that roommate of yours?”

Stiles listened half heartedly the two girls talk out various sorority things and for the first time in his life, this didn't make him feel like he was being ignored. In high school, all his conversations with girls had been one sided. And with most of the boys too actually. It wasn't as sad as it sounded, he'd always had Scott. But now it seemed like one summer had suddenly made him cool. Or aliens had infiltrated the whole human race and for some reason enjoyed his company. He thought the aliens explanation was more plausible.

In the past week or so, he had been so busy reconnecting with Erica and meeting so many new people through her that he had almost forgotten his mystery encounter. All though he should probably stop calling him a mystery since he now had a name to attach to the face. That should have made him feel less ashamed about the whole thing, but somehow it gave the whole fling thing a bitter aftertaste. Derek Hale had the kind of face, body and position that he probably bought his condoms in bulk and still needed to refresh his stock monthly. Stiles was mostly just relieved he'd gotten ridden of his inexperience and apparently with it his awkwardness, but it would had been nice if that night had meant something to the other guy too. Actually he would settle for Derek to at least remembering they did what they did.

Trying to hold on to the fantasy, Stiles had avoided the Omega Beta Alpha house the whole rush week. And if anyone asked about the marks on his neck, that were still faintly visible, he just said he had been so drunk that he couldn't remember who had been sucking his face. Only Erica and Scott knew the truth. Or a version of it. He had jut told them he had fooled around and it had been consensual for the most parts but he had bailed before it went too far and that's why he had missed Erica's ride and he didn't want to talk about it. So instead of wallowing in the fact that his first time didn't go like in the movies, he pushed Derek out of his mind, confident they would never meet again and instead enjoyed the company of Erica and her friends.

“You ready to go?” a strangers voice pulled Stiles out of his own thoughts and made him turn his head to the voice that belonged to an older dark haired girl in loose shirt and leggings.

“Yeah, sure, you've met Erica, right?” Lindsey said, gesturing Erica on the ground with her other hand as the other waved in acknowledgment somewhere past the new girl. If she answered something, Stiles couldn't know. It was as someone had suddenly hit the mute button and all he could hear was the rush in his ears as a guy clad in black stalked towards them. Stiles could feel his fingers bury in the soil and just barely resisted the urge to stand up and run under Derek's intense stare that couldn't be described anything else but murderous.

Stiles followed Derek's every step until he was only a few feet away from them and then as if looking at him would physically hurt him, he dragged his eyes away, opting to stare a patch of clovers besides his knee. He couldn't believe this. Derek belonged to the dim light and privacy of closed doors. He didn't exist out of that house or the brochure. And yet, here he was, under the brightness of Californian sun, staring at him like he had killed his puppy. Why did he looked like he wanted to maim and kill him? Did this mean he remembered the night? Had he mistaken him for someone else? That would maybe explain his interest in him. Or maybe word had someway gotten around and he thought he was accusing him of something. Like anyone would believe a drunken freshman over the fraternity president.

Hundred and one questions flew around in Stiles head. He could barely acknowledge his surroundings. Eventually it took a punch from Erica to wake him up from his trance and as he raised his head, he was met with four pairs of eyes on him, all colored with different shades of amusement and concern. He refused to look at Derek.

“Sorry”, Stile's shrugged apologetically. His voice sounded like it came a mile away.

“No worries, just said I'm Britney”, the pretty brunette said and locked her arms with Derek and some other guy. “Derek and my brother Troy here have that effect on both girls and guys. Don't think they swing for the latter though. Sorry”.

Stiles was pretty sure his face resembled a stop sign but he actually was fast enough to bite his tongue before a very eviscerating remark escaped out. 

“I'll take your word for it”, he mumbled instead and scooted Erica off, who was still laying on his lap, watching all this with amusement. Looking up at all those pretty people made him feel way too vulnerable so he stand up, pulling Erica with him. At least he could meet their eyes now. And he was pretty sure he could out-run them all. That had been like his only strong point in lacrosse. If he didn't stumble over his own feet that is. 

“So umm... yeah. Nice to meet you”, Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. It seemed the suave spell had finally broken and he was back to his awkward old self. Feeling Erica besides him grounded him though and he was able to straighten himself as well as meet everyone's eyes at the end of the sentence. And he definitely didn't squeal under Derek's grim expression or squirm as he caught him glancing the faint yellow marking on his neck.

“Oh, aren't you a cute one. No need to be scared of us. Yet”, Britney said, her easy smile hardening. “We just take care of our sisters – even the ones still pledging”.

Stiles could only unintelligibly sputter before Erica's bright laugh dissolved the heavy atmosphere.

“Oh Stiles, aren't they adorable. They actually think you'd be able to hurt me”, Erica said burying her hands in his hair on the area where the scar from the infamous 'toycar incident' rested.

“You'd be surprised to know how many nice guys end up being jerks who hurt you”, Derek said, making Stiles jump a little at the surprise of hearing his voice. But he recovered quickly, his eyes narrowing. Was he imagining things or was Derek actually looking notable at him as he said that.

“Sounds like you have some first hand experience”, Stiles said, crossing his hands over his chest, half in challenge and half in defiance. He had no idea what Derek's problem was and frankly, didn't know why he had been so swooned over or afraid of him in the first place. Okay, the way his brow lowered even more and his eyes darkened and his lips became just a thin line maybe reminded him of that last part a little. And just slightly the other one too.

“Oh Derek, ever so valiant to defend the virtues of fair ladies”, the other guy, Troy, said throwing an arm around the taller man.

Stiles couldn't help but snort, earning an elbow to his ribcage from Erica.

“Sorry, Stiles not used to civilized social situations”.

“Well he's not the only one”, Troy said eyeing Derek meaningfully and earning a laugh from Britney. “So Stiles was it? You thinking of pledging?”

“God no!” Stiles said, making Troy frown in defense and Derek crack a hint of a smugly smile. He realized that probably didn't come out the way he had meant. 

“Not that I wouldn't want to”, Stiles quickly corrected himself. “It's just that my dad wont let me. He used to be in one”.

“Was he hazed badly?”

“No. I don't think so. Actually I think he's still in touch with his brothers. I think he's more worried about me getting the fraternity in trouble than the other way around”.

“And clearly we worried for you for nothing”, Britney deadpanned, but there was hint of a smile in her eyes.

“Actually since Erica is pledging for you, I'd be more worried about her than me. She's like twice as bad as I am. Our children would probably be gremlins”, Stiles joked, ignoring Derek who just silently watched him under his brow. He was leaning on some kind of dobbelgänger theory since there was no way this guy was the same charming individual he had slept with. Unless they counted the last part of the night. Which they didn't since Stiles was still trying to pretend it hadn't happened.

“I would love to hear more about this mischievous side of our lovely pledgee here. You two wanna join us on lunch”, Lindsey said, glancing her friends and getting various shades of enthusiastic nods. Erica was looking questioningly at Stiles and even from the corner of his eye, Stiles could see Derek go rigid. He could bet he was telepathically daring Stiles to say yes.

“Sure, why not”, Stiles said with a grin. After all, 'annoying little shit' was his middle name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language. 
> 
> If you like the story and would like an update faster, please be free to put on comments any and all college experiences you would like to see our cast go through. I know where this story is going, just could use some help to fill the how bit a little ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the wait; had to organize a new year's ball in a flu so didn't really have time to write anything :/

“Please! Somebody put me out of my misery”, Stiles yelled dramatically dropping his head on his keyboard. Scott barely glimpsed at him as he was too busy avoiding getting eaten by zombies.

“Yeah, sure, after I get rid of this horde, you're next”, Isaac said and shot a few zombies off of Scott who hadn't been that great with the whole avoiding thing.

“No, seriously. Where's the zombie apocalypse when you need one. You think if I got myself bitten they would give me a pass on this assignment?”

“Nah, you would never catch the zombie virus quickly enough. It would only ruin your weekend”, Scott said with a sigh and dropped his controller. That was it for him. He glanced the hunched back of Stiles who was still groaning on to his keyboards buttons while keeping another eye on the screen where Isaac was valiantly battling the horde of zombies. “How much are you still missing?”

“About three pages”

“Wasn't the assignment three pages?”

“Yep.”

“And the past hour you've done what?” Scott asked, trying to get a glimpse of Stiles' laptop's screen that his hunching form was covering. “Are those Ronald McDonalds?”

“Yeah, I found this 20 most terrifying-list, but I still think the actual photograph of the original is the creepiest”, Stiles said, finally sitting up and turning to Scott with a grin.

“And that has what do with 'the most influential people of 20th century'?” Isaac asked and just barely missed a couple of zombies jumping on him. If he could just get to safe house, Scott would be revived and they would still have a chance with this level.

“Well 12 percent of Americans suffer from coulrophobia so I think that's pretty influental”, Stiles said defending. Actually he had just gotten derailed while trying to find somebody to write about. What kind of idiot invented wikipedia. If it were about 21st century people, he would write the paper about that person.

“Really guys, what am I gonna do?”

“Just pick somebody and write the paper. You can always bullshit your way through three pages”, Scott said offering a sympathetic smile.

“Or you could have done it, I don't know, a week ago when we got the assignment?”

“Or you could keep your mouth shut, if you don't have anything constructive to say”, Stiles said making a face and turning back to stare at his computer accusingly. Damn you wikipedia. All he wanted to do now, was to go and search who had invented that web page. At this rate, he would graduate before this stupid ass assignment had written itself.

“Okay guys, let's go to the library”, Stiles said and smashed his screen down. He needed to get out and away from the net and maybe then some kind of inspiration would hit him.

“Ummm... I don't want to”, Scott, who had picked up the controller when the zombies had finally gotten Isaac too, said. “Can't you call like, Erica or someone?”

“No. I've been hanging with her way too much. Last night I let her and her friends paint my toenails. I need some quality brotime”.

“In library?” Isaac grinned.

“Really, constructive conversation, look it up”, Stiles threw back without any heat though. It seemed he and Isaac could only talk to each other through sarcasm and wise ass remarks. And Scott. Which why they got along surprisingly well. And it seemed Scott was actually starting to rub on him. His first assessment of Isaac being a silent shy guy had blown up by the cocky snarky remarks he kept getting from him. But now, were it because they had gotten used to each other or Scott's magical presence, Isaac had turned somewhat nicer and more compassionate. Though he could still occasionally be a jerkass, like now.  
“Yeah, but library? This is my only night off this week”, Scott pouted.

“At least walk me there? It's not safe to wander around campus alone”.

“Okay, you've really spend too much time with those girls”, Scott said with an amused eye roll and after that raised his eyebrows at Isaac.

“I guess we could stretch up a little. And get some coffee?” 

“Yes! I knew there was a decent guy buried somewhere in there”, Stiles said jumping up and grabbing his jacket. He was out of the dorm room before the other two guys had even gotten up. 

The library was only a mile walk away so it didn't take that long for them to reach it. It was enough though for three guys to bond over the fact that dorm residents were not allowed to have cars on campus and Isaac proved again to be a decent guy by not dissing Stiles baby when he revealed who was waiting him back home in his father's garage. Isaac actually said he was dreaming of getting a Jeep Wrangler for himself and they should totally take Stiles car and ride along the west coast next summer so he could take Scott and Stiles wakeboarding. 

Stiles waved the two guys goodbyes and skipped to the library, feeling much more optimistic both of his assignment as his general social life. If he was totally honest, he was kind of missing Scott. Going from several years of matching schedule and spending practically every free time with each other, so much that both of their parents cooked either for one or three, college life was a wake up call equivalent of getting soaked with ice water. Sure, Stiles life was now filled with studying and meeting new people on daily basis, but just last week he had actually gone three days straight without exchanging a single word with Scott. And he missed actually doing stuff with him. They hadn't even watched the latest Marvel movie that was released over two weeks ago.

Stiles wasn't blaming Scott for anything though. They had totally different majors in mind, Scott was seeing Allison now and what ever free time he had, he spend it at the local animal shelter. Or with Isaac at the local youth center. Stiles was glad his Jiminy Cricket only nagged him if he was thinking of doing something his dad wouldn't approve. Otherwise living with those two do-gooders would probably have started to eat him up by now. But then again, little did the nagging had ever helped. At least if you were reading anything to the fact that he had spend his every other Friday of his high school years in either detention or being grounded.

Being on a good mood after managing to spend a little time with Scott made his library visit enjoyable and quick. Stiles head straight to the biography section and after pulling out only a few books with funny titles, he came across one about Teddy Roosevelt and that was it. He could just read some Scrooge comics online and watch 'Night at the museum' and quote the movie – the paper was practically written already.

Stiles had just stepped outside when he felt his phone buzz and was surprised to see it was from Isaac. Actually he was surprised he even had the guy's number. The text only said 'still at the library?' which Stiles quickly replied with one word. He hadn't even put the phone back when it buzzed again. The late autumn air was crisp but Stiles still opted to sit on one of the many vacant benches outside the library as he read the next message.

'Wanna grab some coffee?'

'Didn't you go with Scott to have one?'

'Didn't make that far.'

'Allison?'

'Yep. And some red haired friend of hers.'

That made Stiles furrow his brow in disconcert. Imagine his surprise when he had learned that the girl of his dreams was not only a good friend of Scott's new girlfriend but also her flatmate. And if he was breaking the bro code by jerking off for the thought of his best bro's girlfriend and her flatmate having some girl on girl action then so be it – like Scott wouldn't do the same if their roles were reversed. 

Learning that Scott had met with Allison and Lydia was no surpise then. The real puzzle was why Isaac hadn't gone with them. Lydia acted well the role of a snob high school queen but in reality she was kind and smart and ever since coming to college she had mellowed down. The cast system of high school didn't work so well when there were twenty times more of people and Lydia had acknowledged even him every time they accidentally met her with Allison. So pretending to be stuck-up bitch wasn't good enough explanation for Isaac to be left out.

'Strawberry blonde curls, milk white skin, composure of a goddess?' Stiles asked, just to make sure.

'Something like that.'  
'Some guy just dumped her in front of everyone'  
'Allison and Scott went with her.'

Stiles phone alerted more messages from Isaac but Stiles was too astounded to read them. Instead he send a quick 'Jackson did what???' message to Scott. Stiles was so concentrated on his phone, waiting for a confirmation from Scott, that he nearly missed the laugh that had unfortunately carved itself to his memory by years worth of being watched by the side as that douchebag ruled their school. He hadn't even realized he had been biting his thumbnail and bouncing his foot up until those motions came to a stop as he looked up from the screen and saw Jackson across the street.

Stiles didn't have a lot recollection of what happened next. He would like to think he valiantly challenged Jackson in to a duel and wittily unveiled his assness to the whole world to see while defending fair Lydia's honor by knocking Jackson's teeth out. Most likely he got lucky and managed to sucker punch the bastard. Jackson, even though actually being slightly shorten than him, had at least a few pounds on him and was mostly made out of muscle where as Stiles was mostly made of sarcasm and curly fries and fast metabolism – none which were useful in a fist fight. So no wonder the whole spectacle ended with Stiles on his back on the pavement, wondering why his face and side were hurting.

While Stiles was contemplating if he had maybe just slipped on something, like a banana peel, and if that was less embarrassing, a familiar halo of blonde curls dropped to his peripheral sight, unfamiliar worry crossing over their features.

“Stiles, you okay”, Isaac said pushing Stiles at the shoulder as he was trying to get up. Stiles just swatted his hand away and only faintly groaned as he stood up. He was supposed to be the knight in shining armor, not the damsel in distress. Maybe he should have just sticked to the battle of wits which was his strong suite. Let's just say that was his plan B all along.

Stiles scanned the small gathering of people, not even bothering to shrug Isaac's steadying arm off his back. Jackson was easy to spot as he was both yelling loudly and very uncharacteristically failing his arms as a leather clad back stand it's ground between him and Stiles.

“My dad is a lawyer and that was an assault! He will be lucky if all he gets is getting kicked out!”

“Then as a lawyer's son you should know an assault like that is barely a misdemeanor and would just give you the brand of a whiny brat. I suggest you just walk away and get some ice on that love tap”, Stiles heard Derek say. Well too late for the brat-part; Jackson already had fucklet written with big neon blocks all over his head. As if sensing Stiles thoughts, Derek turned around, his expression silencing not only him, but the whole little crowd. Stiles took an instinctive step back as Derek approached him, but he just end up bumping into Isaac and realized he had never been gladder for the tall guy's company.

“Get in the car”, Derek spat between his teeth as he brushed past Stiles. He had every intention of yelling 'hell no', but Isaac pushed him in to following him so he just vent with it. His side was hurting and he could feel a headache rising so he wasn't really in the mood for arguing. Who would have thought such a day would arrive. Derek drove a black sports car so getting at the back seat with Isaac's long limbs was not suave at all, but soon they were on their way, a very awkward silence filling the air.

“Dude, what happened”, Isaac whispered, leaning closer to Stiles, but getting only a shrug as an answer. Realizing he wouldn't get anything out of him he leaned between the front seats, reaching for the cars entertainment system while turning to Derek “So, where you taking us?”

”At the house”, Derek said and swatted Isaac hand away. He gave a meaningful look between Isaac and the back seat and Isaac sat back with a sigh.

“House? Your house?” Stiles asked, tearing his eyes from the passing scenery to the rear-view mirror where Derek's eyes were occasionally watching him. “Couldn't you just drop us at our place?”

“Sure. I just assumed you rather not explain those fresh bruises to your dorm supervisor”, Derek said, his pinning stare making Stiles squirm on the leather seats. From all the people on campus, had it have to be Derek who broke up the fight? It seemed like they were constantly bumping in to each other. He should ask Lydia for the odds of that. Sweet, smart Lydia. Jackson never appreciated her for who she really was. Nobody treated his girl like that.

“What did you say”, Isaac said, raising an eyebrow and Stiles realized he must have been talking out loud.

“Just... Jackson deserved it all... and more”, Stiles mumbled but straightened up as he saw the reflection of Derek's doubting eyes fall on him. “That's no way to treat a girl”.

“I'm just glad Derek got there”, Isaac said and offered a genuine smile towards the front seat. “From what I could see, he was coming on to you pretty hard”.

“I was handling it”.

“He was kicking the shit out you”.

“I've had worse”.

“Not sure if earlier experience of being a punching bag is something you should put on your resume”, Derek commented from the front seat, a hint of a smile twinkling in his eyes.

“What? You saying busted face isn't a look girls dig?”, Stiles said with a grin that was slightly bitter but mostly just sarcastic. Because this really hadn't been by far the first or worst time Jackson had landed a punch on him. 

“No it's not”, Isaac said, drawing both their attention to him. He was sitting tense, looking at his own hands, his mouth a thin line. Stiles glanced Derek questioningly, but he didn't meet his eyes, just kept his focus fixated on the road and letting the heavy atmosphere once again fill the car. No one said a word after that, but luckily it only took a couple more minutes to reach the Omega Beta Alpha house. 

“Wait at the porch”, Derek said as soon as he parked the car and before Stiles had unbuckled himself, Derek was out of the car, leaving Stiles and Isaac on their own. Stiles walked hesitantly towards the beige house, hands in his pocket and Isaac following so close, their shoulders were occasionally bumping to each other. Last time he had been on this lawn it had been just before the break on a dawn and he had been hurrying away as fast as his wobbly feet had carried him. That was only a little over a month ago and here he was again. The lawn was maybe spotless, but the house looked exactly the same in the dark and again he was feeling sore. And he was just as confused about Derek as he had been back then, only for slightly different reasons.

Few weeks ago, when the sisters had invited them for lunch, Derek had made some lame ass excuse to get out of it. And because karma really is a bitch, they ended up bumping to each other almost half a dozen time the following weeks. Stiles had nearly tripped over himself when at the gym he saw Derek, his friend Troy and some girl sizing up the dancing pole. Normally Stiles went his way to bother Derek, because he was clearly trying to avoid him and Stiles still wasn't sure how he felt about that, but that day he had backed away without them seeing him. He already had an image of Derek wrestling with an oversize puppy burned to his mind from the time he had come to pick up Isaac from the animal shelter. Last thing he needed was Derek in a tank top wrapped around a pole to haunt his alone moments.

Regarding their first encounter, Stiles conclusion was that Derek though he had somehow tricked him into sleeping with him. That was the only explanation he could think of for the extra annoyed look Derek seemed to reserve just for Stiles. That also meant he had to remember at least something from that night. Stiles had kind of hoped Derek to be a douche bag like Jackson, so he could have just forgotten him and moved on. Unfortunately the guy seemed decent, at least according to Erica and her friends. The program Erica had mentioned to him, the one that had gotten her to that drug trial, was called Hale foundation and it seemed Derek was the prodigal son of the chairwoman. Stiles didn't know the details, but it seemed Isaac too was involved with them somehow, he and Derek occasionally acting almost like brothers. So Derek being an overall decent human being, even if he treated Stiles like a mistake he wanted to forget, meant the only solace Stiles had was to make sure he wasn't so easily forgotten. And that was best achieved by being his charmingly annoying self. 

Stiles and Isaac sat on the porch bench in some what disconcerting silence. Isaac's earlier comment about his bruises had gotten Stiles thinking. He knew Isaac was somehow connected to Hale foundation. He was from Beacon Hills just like them, but had moved to Long Beach during high school. Beacon Hills wasn't that big of a town and their high school even less so. It irked him greatly that he had no recollection whatsoever of Isaac. No matter how much he tried, he just wasn't able to place him. Not handling silence well, Stiles tried to think something to say. 

“So... how's things with you and Scott?” Stiles said. Figures that Scott was the only common subject for them.

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked, looking Stiles suspiciously.

“He just seems to spend a lot of time with you. You guys know each other from B-Hill?”

“Not really”.

“Just met here in college?”

“Yeah.”

“Two guys from the same town ending up bunking in the same room and becoming friends. So much that I can hardly tell if he's dating you or Allison. Imagine the odds of that”, Stiles joked, watching closely for Isaac's reaction. 

“I guess”, Isaac said, avoiding Stiles and looking at his hands.

“I kind of miss him”, Stiles said, not sure why. He hadn't really spend time with Isaac without Scott and at the moment he was reading several well hidden, weird signals from the usually blunt guy, that he was starting to get intrigued. Like a puzzle that only revealed the next piece after you had put the earlier ones together. “It just seems we don't really do anything together anymore. Apart from sleeping together”.

If Isaac was about say something to that, it was cut by the front door opening and Derek stepping out, hands full of blue ice backs. The look on his face was weird, like he couldn't decide what expression to wear. Isaac stood up and took the ice packs, leaving Derek standing on the porch like a lost puppy.

“Lift up your shirt”, Isaac said, offering the largest ice pack to Stiles while molding several smaller ones in his hands.

“Shit, that's cold!” Stiles gasped as the ice cold material was pressed over his throbbing ribs. He wasn't able to say anything else since Isaac put another one on his face, the blue material blocking the better part of it. He heard the front door go and just assumed Derek had went back inside. What reason he would have had to stay anyway.

“You never told how you knew Derek”, Stiles mumbled, just to keep the conversation flowing.

“Neither did you.”

“Don't really know him, so there's no story there”.

“Same goes for me”, Isaac said, his answer barely a whisper. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Stiles had to lower the ice pack from his eye. If curiosity really killed the cat, he would be dead before his twentieth birthday.

Isaac was still holding an ice pack over Stiles jaw and lip but his other hand was meticulously ripping the threads of his jeans, his eyes intensely following their task. The silence stretched and eventually Isaac glanced Stiles, just to quickly turn his head back to his lap. His hand stopped widening the hole on his jeans though. A moment passed and suddenly Isaac raised his head and replaced the ice pack he was holding with his lips.

Not only was Stiles frozen motionless by surprise, he might have not even realized what happened if he hadn't actually seen it. Mostly though because he couldn't feel a thing, his whole face being numb from the cold. Isaac kiss was haste and over before Stiles could recover from the shock. And if like nothing had happened, Isaac went back to staring his hands on his lap.

“Oh... okay...” Stiles said quietly as soon as he recovered enough to trust his voice. “That was... what was that for?”

Isaac glanced back at him nervously but couldn't hold his gaze. Instead he became fixated with the earlier task of unraveling his jeans thread by thread and only offered a slight shrug as an answer.

“You just... but why did...” Stiles stuttered, utterly confused. They were barely getting along with Isaac. It was more like he tolerated him for Scott's sake. Before now there had been nothing to indicate he was in any way interested in him. If someone, Isaac should have a crush on...

“Do you have thing for Scott?” Stiles asked, his eyes going comically round and sounding way more giddy than was healthy. Isaac didn't answer but the way he went all rigid and profoundly refused to meet Stiles eyes, even when he tried to bend down and get on his line of vision by toppling on to his lap, was proof enough for him. 

“You have, haven't you? That's great!” Stiles, once back up sitting, yelped enthusiastically, reserving a quick glance of a raised eyebrow from Isaac that dialed his excitement down a notch. “I mean... I think you could be great together”.

“Thanks?” Isaac said with a sad smile. Right. Allison. Why did all the people Stiles knew, look like abused puppies.

“I know he's seeing Allison right now, but... you never know. And he likes you. A lot. Maybe even more than he likes me, so... just saying. You never know. We're in college. Weirder things have happened.”

“It's not...” Isaac started, sounding a little frustrated and end up staring ahead to the dimness of the sparsely lighten street. “It's just this curious maybe thing. You know. Ever since he kissed me-”

“He kissed you?”

“As a dare I think? Anyway, it just kind of made me wonder if maybe... I don't know. If it was just him or boys in general”, Isaac said, shrugging.

“So... which one you think it is?” Stiles asked slightly too eager to hear the answer. He had never talked with anyone else who was questioning their sexuality. He had already had his own sexual identity crisis back in high school and checked the bisexual box, keeping his fingers crossed for eventually finding a girl to settle with since it would just be so much easier to build a family in the heterosexual norm. Or that had been the plan. Before having any real experience without either of the sexes. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. 

Back in high school he had thought if he spend a little time with somebody, anybody really, they would hit it off and enter the boyfriend-girlfriend zone. But it seemed it needed a little more than just somebody. He had met so many pretty and smart and funny girls through Erica, but none of them really moved anything in him. Not the way Lydia did. And what came to guys - well they were still equally hot as the girls and fine material for jerking off, but other than that – nothing really. Actually the mere idea of doing it again with a guy gave him shutters. And not the good kind. He would still need to gather the courage to ask Danny what was that all about. 

Regardless of his own little doubts, Stiles still considered himself being at least on calmer waters with his own sexuality than Isaac currently was. And that made it his responsibility to be there for him - for support and guidance – kind of like a Jedi master.

“I think it's... a Scott thing. Because with you”, Isaac said, pointing them both “Not a thing”.

“Well that's because I didn't bring my a-game!” Stiles explained wide eyed but deflated quickly after Isaac's not so amused eyebrow lift. 

“Okay, not being Scott is probably the best rejection I've ever had. Or will have”, Stiles said and nudged Isaac with his shoulder, earning a small smile from the other guy. “So what's your next move?”

“My next move?” Isaac said leaning back slightly, a flare of panic flashing in his eyes. 

“With Scott. Your gonna do something about this aren't you?”

“Hell no!” Isaac said firmly, his voice raising as he stood up. It took a few seconds for him to unclench his fists before he turned to face Stiles “No one will know about this, you hear. Especially not Scott”.

Isaac had his jaw set and Stiles didn't dare to risk getting beat up twice in a day so he just threw his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, if you say so. Promise I wont say a thing to anyone”, Stiles said smiling reassuringly. It wasn't his job anyway to drag anyone out of their closet. “But only if you manage to beg us a ride back to our dorm”. 

The deflation that happened in Isaac was instant and he awkwardly landed his hand on Stiles shoulder in gratitude, a small smile lighting his face before he disappeared inside. As soon as Isaac had vanished from his sight, Stiles leaned back and closed his eyes. His headache was numbing down, thanks to the cold treatment his head had received and not because of the surprising conversation he had just been a part of. He had no idea if Scott was interested in guys, a topic that had never arisen between their contemplation of who would win in a fight between Justice League and Avengers. Which was kind of surprising since Scott was very well aware of Stiles orientation.

Stiles was a man to his word and he would not tell Scott or anyone a thing. That of course didn't mean he couldn't investigate things on his own. Scott had many refining qualities in him but he wasn't always the sharpest tool on the shed. The most reliable maybe, but not the sharpest. So there was really no risk in getting caught, especially since Stiles himself was notorious for wanting to know the weirdest things for the even more weirder reasons.

Stiles was already well in the planning mode when Isaac came back an oddly suspicious looking Derek in tow. Stiles may one day win the award for being an annoying little shit, but he had been raised with manners so he genuinely thanked Derek for both the ride here, the ice packs as well as the ride back to their dorm. Stiles refused to think it was kind of endearing how he made Isaac promise to look after signs of concussion and how he threatened to call Stiles himself if he didn't agree on Isaac waking him up a couple of times the following night.

Very restless night later, Stiles spend the next day working a plan to figure out if Scott might be open to try something less platonic with Isaac as well as trying to decide if this sudden caring side of Derek meant anything else than his earlier assessment of him being decent guy. That of course was before he received a text from an unknown number that made his last lecture as well every other thought seem like a mile away. And for such a simple little text.

'We have a date on Friday. I'll pick you at six. - Lydia'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language. Sorry if the chapter felt off every now and then. I know where I'm going but the journey is still a bit fuzzy... Can I just skip to the seventh chapter where there is so many delicious dialogues coming up???


	5. Chapter 5

“You are not wearing that”, Troy said, barely giving Derek a glance as he stepped down to the common room.

“Why not?”, Derek said defensively, looking down at his clothes just in case he had wondered down in a bathrobe or something.

“Did you even read the invitation?” Troy said rolling his eyes to the drink he was mixing.

“Oh please say it isn't a costume party”, Derek growled. He hated costume parties.

“No but it is a theme party. You have to wear a color”, Troy said and silenced Derek with a finger before he could object. “And no, black ain't a color so go change. And be quick or I have to drink all these snakebites myself”.

Derek grumpily admit his defeat and strode back upstairs. He had already given up the battle on actually attending the party in question. At least he should go through it with dignity. Or since it was a frat party, maybe what ever was the antonym of dignity; disgrace maybe? 

He refused to give a glance at the 'cockroom' as he passed by it, as had been his habit for over a month now. After founding out that the guy had a girlfriend, Derek had done his best to just forget ever meeting him. Which wasn't as easy as it sounded as it seemed he had pissed of the fate or god or Huehuecoyotl or whatever it was that had the power of dropping Stiles at his feet on regular basis. Even quite literally for few times. None the less, he had more or less managed to push the guy out of his head. Because not only had he a girlfriend but obviously he was the type of guy who cheated on her frequently. That or he just changed a partner more often than he changed his shirt. 

He would probably need to sit Isaac down at some point though. The kid had gone through enough already to get mixed up with player like Stiles. From the pieces of the conversation he had heard, it was obvious that Stiles was having trouble in his relationship. Still Isaac should wait until the thing really was finished, before trying anything with the guy. If Stiles was even telling the truth and not just trying to gain some sympathy points and justification for his sleeping around.

So needless to say, Derek was pretty much over Stiles, not that he had ever been that hung over him in the first place. It's not like there wasn't plenty of cute guys on the campus. Ones that were just as smart and funny but significantly less annoying and sarcastic and defiant. And it's not like he was even looking for anything. The only time he even thought the guy anymore was when ever he walked by the 'cockroom', case in point. And maybe sometimes in the dead of the morning. But that was just because it had been a while since he'd dated anyone and even if he wasn't a hormone driven teenager anymore, he was still a man with a healthy libido. So maybe it was time for him to be on the look out for something again. It would definitely put this Stiles thing behind him for good.

With these thoughts running in his mind, Derek went through his wardrobe. Luckily the dress code was apparently something colorful and he only had a very slight collection of clothes of color. So grabbing the first not-black shirt on the hanger, Derek was soon back on the stairs, buttoning up a green army shirt. When he got down, Troy was no longer in the common room, but he had kindly left a few shots on the bar table and Derek gratefully downed them. He found him eventually at the back yard, speaking with Parrish and Boyd.

“You ready to go?” Derek asked. The sooner they got there, the sooner he could make his exit.

“Just a sec, Boyd needs find out to if he meets his GF here or at the ABA-house”, Troy said, passing his silver flask to Parrish. “And way to color it up.”

“Oh, now green isn't a color either?” Derek asked with an amused eyebrow. The bright blue and red tees and button ups the other three were wearing was slightly hurting his eyes. 

“Green? Try moldy gray. But I guess it doesn't matter, it's gonna come off soon enough anyway”, Troy said sharing a smirk with Boyd and Parrish.

“Doubt that. Unless... what was the theme again?” Derek said, his confident smile wavering a bit.

“No, nothing like that... just a feeling you get to see some action tonight”, Troy said and took a long gulp at the flask before offering it to Boyd who shake his head. Right, underage. They kept forgetting that.

“Like said, very doubtful”.

“Care to put any money on that?”

“On me getting laid?”

“Yeah, why not”.

“You realize I can just say no to anything to win this bet”

“Not even you are that stupid”.

“You could not make it about money”, Parrish suggested and as both Derek and Troy gave him a questioning look he smiled sheepishly. “You could make it a slap bet”.

Troy's eyes lit up immediately, but Derek remained questioning. “What's a slap bet?”

“Dude the rock you are living under is so big you have your own climbers”, Troy sighed dramatically and even Boyd cracked a small smile. “The winner gets to slap the other as hard as they can”.

“Why would I want to slap you?” Derek asked even more confused. Money he understood. Favor he could see. But a physical assault? That was for those with shot fuses and non-existing self control.

“Oh I would love to slap you right now. You in or not?” Troy said a little frustrated, but before Derek could give an answer, Boyd fished his phone out.

“She meets us there, let's go”, Boyd said after a second and ran to the side of the house, hopping over the fence that shielded their backyard from prying eyes. Parrish rolled his eyes at Derek and Troy in amusement but followed the big guy's example, his leather clad back vanishing behind the fence. Even if the two were only a year apart in classes, they had closer to a decade between them age wise. Moments like these were good reminder of the fact that they were actually closer to their thirties than twenties. But then again, as Troy jumped over the fence with a battle call, age really was just a number. If someone asked which one was more trustworthy, Troy or Boyd, he would vouch for the younger guy in a heartbeat. Following his pack's example, Derek grabbed the top of the fence and in a fluid motion threw himself over it. He slightly regretted his jeans choice.

Derek and his pack weren't the only ones on the street. It was Friday night and several fraternities and sororities were housing a party. They walked past several drunken and fornicating people on their way to the Alpha Beta Alpha house. The ABA was an elite fraternity and most of their parties were invitation only. All the members of the Omega Beta Alpha had of course been invited. The two houses were what one might call friendly rivals. Their member-type was totally different so they didn't possess any real threat to each other, but they had some similar activities that made them compete with each other reputation wise. Derek was inclined to attend their parties for that reason alone. And if being totally honest, even Derek was intrigued to see what they had come up with – he hated to admit it but their house probably threw the best parties on campus.

It took them less than five minutes to reach the Alpha Beta Alpha house. The gray Georgian colonial house was surprisingly quiet and there were no people on the front yard except a guy in black robe on the pillared porch.

“Good evening sirs and welcome to the house of sin”, the robe-guy said and opened the door for them. The heat and noise blasted through them as another guy in black robe welcomed them in.

“Ah new souls, come in come in. For a small price you can enjoy the seven deadly sins and in the end maybe get your redemption”, the man said, pointing a signs that said twenty bucks. They all picked their wallets and paid the man, each of them getting two poker chips in return.

“You can leave you earthly possession here”, the guy said pointing at the room behind him, not dropping his character. They all had leather jackets on and the air in the house was close to humid so it was no brainer what needed to be left behind.

“Now before you enter, a few guidelines I must give”, The guy said stepping closer at the door arch that was veiled in heavy black velvet drapes. “Keep good care of your chips – they may end up being your end or maybe the much sought salvation.”

Derek checked the two chips on his hand. They were bright green with a golden letter 'E' on them. He was starting to get what the dress code meant for.

“There is but one real rule in this house of sin; consent is not optional. Were it the most obvious one or an exchange more bizarre of nature, every and all participants must do so of their free will. All exchanges are watched upon and our judgment is always final”, the guy said sternly but not dropping the character. “Without further ado, you may enter. There are instructions in front of every room and my brothers will be there to serve you if you have any questions”.

The four men nod to the weird doorman and walked through the drapes. Once again it seemed Alpha Beta Alpha's reputation about their parties was well received. The whole place was dimly lighten with veiled, different shade lamps and the floor couldn't be seen because of all the smoke swirling around their legs. There were various people hanging around here and there, but mostly people were going in and out of the thickly veiled rooms. 

“Sunshine just texted to say she's in 'gluttony' so I'm going to head there.”, Boyd said, pocketing his phone and waving the other three guys goodbyes before heading towards the kitchen. That would be the most logical place for a room of excessive consuming.

“So. The bet on?” Troy said, elbowing Derek to get his attention.

“Sure, why not“, Derek said giving a suffering look to Parrish. Troy was such a kid at sometimes. Not that unlike with a certain nuisance that had planted itself to his life recently. Luckily the chances of running to him this night were slim to none.

“I wanna go check what my room looks like”, Parrish said showing his red chips and giving a pat at Troy's shoulder. And since neither of them had any plans for the party, except Troy picking a girl up at some point, they followed Parrish past the kitchen and into what they knew from earlier visits to be the garage.

“How did you know the 'wrath' was here”, Derek asked Parrish as they walked past the red drapes. 

“Let me guess, you didn't read the invitation”, Parrish said and Troy answered on Derek's behalf with a friendly pat on his back. He tried not growl on how predictable he seemed to be.

There were a few dozen people inside the garage, including a couple of brothers in red robes. Normally the place served as a small gym with some weights and a treadmill. Now there was a table with some seriously suspicious looking shots with red liquid, a couch and TV with some video game going on, a small roped arena and a inflatable children's pool filled with red jell-o. Derek tried his best to not think how cliché his life was right at that moment. Luckily there was someone to distract him from that.

“Braeden?” Derek asked as he approached the table where a dark skinned woman in red dress was arm wrestling with a young guy who was trying his best to avert his eyes away from the well presented cleavage.

“Derek!” Braeden yelled out and slammed the poor boy's arm on the table before jumping up all the way to Derek's neck, greeting him with a kiss. Her body melted right into him and her lips taste exactly the same as last time.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked disbelieving after he had put her back down.

“Didn't Troy tell you? I'm doing some class assisting for the rest of the semester. He's the one who invited me here tonight”, Braeden said and waved for Troy who was grinning smugly few feet back. He was lucky he didn't put any money on this night. Derek turned to give him a brief dirty look but was too joyed to let that linger. 

“But enough about me. Tell me how they managed to drag you under your books to an actual social gathering”, Braeden said and dragged Derek by his arm to Troy's side, looking questioningly at them both.

“Oh you know me, nobody can resist my charm”, Troy said and gave quick kiss on Braeden cheek accompanied by wiggling eyebrows. Braeden answered to that by laughing and punching him playfully. All though a weaker man might have fallen under her punches. Not only was she going to apply to law enforcement after she graduated, she was actually funding her current studies with MMA fighting. 

“You been to other rooms yet?” Braeden asked while giving a hug to Parrish.

“No, this was our first stop, you?”

“Stopped at 'gluttony' but you can't eat anything if you don't have an orange chip. Didn't want to trade my only two and even less to earn one by doing kitchen duty for a bunch of brothers. Came here to earn some change”, Braeden said with a sly smile and pulled several different color chips out of her purse.

“You mean hustling some naive freshmen”, Derek said with what someone might have mistaken to judging but was actually him joking.

“Oh you know me, always ready to educate our youth”, Braeden said showing of four chips “Now let's get some drinks, I'm buying”.

“You serious?” Parrish said, looking suspiciously at the red shots on the table that one ABA-brother in red was making.

“Gotta use these for something”, Braeden said and dragged Derek with him. He was actually on Parrish with this. Not only had he solid prinks under him, but those shots really looked nasty, the liquid looking to be all sauce-like. And the white, hopefully sugar coating on the ring was a nice touch but not really helping. Of course Troy wasn't as cautious as them.

“The lady treats you drinks and you are saying no?” Troy said with a disapproving frown, raising four glasses in question. With a mental sigh from Derek and an eye roll from Parrish they raised the glasses.

“To living in sin”, Troy offered before all four downed the drinks. It took them all a few coughs before they could say anything else.

“Well that packed a punch”, Troy said, wiping his forehead. He had been the last to gain his bearings.

“And not just alcohol-wise. But it really kicked the appetite in me. I think I'm ready to hit the gluttony”, Braeden said and gave a quick bye-nod to them before turning towards the door. 

Derek didn't even glance back as he followed her, just giving a quick wave for Parrish and Troy. They both knew Braeden was his exception to rule. Besides you couldn't really call someone you'd been intimate with over a dozen time a one night stand. There really wasn't a term for what they were. Braeden had been open with it from the get go. She wasn't interested in dating because she didn't commit to anything that didn't have a future. Ans she was set on becoming a US Marshal and by her own words there would be no time for dating in her life for at least a decade. At first they had only been sparring partners and Derek had been tutoring her on Spanish, but there's a limit on how much time you can spend between an other persons thighs before things really heat up. So yes, Derek had made an exception and now maybe she would be just the thing to help him forget Stiles altogether.

“So, what's up with you”, Braeden asked as Derek fell in step with her.

“The usual. Getting ready for the final strech. Nothing worth mentioning”.

“Really? You heard me saying I met with Troy right?” Braeden said, a smug smile playing on her lips. She didn't have time to say anything else though, for Derek pulled her against her, meeting those playful eyes of her with his serious ones.

“Like said, nothing worth mentioning”, Derek breathed out, an inch away from her lips. 

“Oh. I was kind of rooting for you already”, Braeden whispered, caressing Derek's lips with her thumb and something sincere flashed on her pretty features for a second before she ducked away and that playful smile was back on. “Lucky for me though”.

Braeden ducked behind the orange velvet curtains and Derek followed her with a shake of a head. He was already feeling sorry for the fugitives that were going to try and elude her – try being the operative word here. The sight that greeted them behind the curtain was – well to put it nicely, overblown. Derek was only able to see the glimpse of what he thought was a chocolate fountain when his line of vision was blocked by a guy in orange robe.

“May I see your chip”, the guy said, earning a flashing smile from Braeden and a silent stare from Derek.

“I only have one for me”, Braeden said, showing her orange one at the guy. “What do we need to do to get one for him too?”

“If you don't have any chips, you can have one, but it will cost you kitchen duty in a time of our choosing. Or if you have a chip, you can trade it for an orange one”.

“Sure, let's do the latter”.

“Okay, we have three choices for your challenges; the pickle, saltine or cinn...”

“Yeah I'm not doing any of those”, Derek said with a stoic stare that made the door guy glance nervously between them and almost take an instinctive step back.

“Yeah, what if we... I bet I can throw ten out of ten grapes in his mouth from let say ten feet away?” Braeden said and even though her smile was pleasant enough there was a 'now don't argue with me boy'-kind of sternness behind it that make the poor guy sweat nervously as he again glanced between the two. “Yeah. Sure. That'll do too.”

“Ten. Really?” Derek asked amused but took the necessary steps as somebody brought a bunch of grapes to Braeden who just smiled at him as she got to her position. They hadn't really done this since the midterms of last spring. But then again their record was twenty-three so this should be a walk in the park. 

After Braeden's first throw, Derek started to doubt his previous thoughts, but the second was much easier to catch and the third one took almost no effort at all. After the fifth one, they actually had a little crowd over and by the ninth grape there were people cheering and Braeden had actually made a few bets with people if he would actually catch his last grape. Derek caught the tenth grape with his teeth, making Braeden jump on him in celebration and kissing the grape away. 

After receiving his orange chip, they were allowed to really enter the room and his first assessment of all this being overblown was an understatement. Besides an actual chocolate fountain there were several small mountains of fruits, pastries and a five floor plate with seafood. Most of the food was snack-like and things you could to dip into stuff and since Derek wasn't really hungry, he opted to follow Braeden. They snacked on the food, met mutual acquaintances and actually ran to Boyd and her girlfriend Sunshine. She was a quirky, petite girl and their relationship was on that sickly sweet phase that Derek could only take like fifteen minutes, so they bailed with the first excuse they could come up with.

“So, where do you want to go next”, Braeden said as she dipped a strawberry at the chocolate. Derek was slightly mesmerized by her lips so it took a second for him to realize she had asked a question.

“As long as we end up in lust, I don't really care”.

“Aren't you an eager one today”, Braeden said, licking her chocolate smeared fingers before leaning in to kiss Derek's jaw line. “Glad I'm not the only one”.

Braeden stood up and took towards the orange drapes, glancing back seductively, as if checking if Derek was following her. Like there was any doubt in that. He took her hand and they practically raced upstairs, Derek suddenly feeling like a sixteen year old, not patient enough to wait for the door to close. But apparently Braeden wasn't as far gone as he was, for she stopped at the green drapes, Derek noticing this by the tug on his arm.

“This is envy”, Braeden said, looking at the heavy green drapes pondering.

“Yeah. And lust is just at the end of the hall”, Derek aid, pointing at the dark blue drapes ahead.

“You know they have shots in every room. Except sloth where there's beer”.

“I didn't know”.

“It was in the invitation. The one I guess you never read”.

“Well I got the information none the less. Can we go now?”

“You think they have absinthe in there?” Braeden asked not really waiting for an answer. Instead he started dragging Derek behind the curtain.

“You can't be serious. You wanna repeat the night...” Derek said but was cut off by the cheering of a dozen college students.

“Oh, they do body shots in here!” Braeden cried out in joy and dragged Derek further in. Though he didn't really pay attention to her anymore. The room was green-lit and there was a small crowd between them and the body shot table but it wasn't enough to not recognize him. Derek knew that jawline, he knew that skin complexion and for some reason he knew that laugh, could even pick it through all the cheering.

Derek could hear Braeden yell after him, but he was already running out of the room, down the stairs and before he knew it, he was outside in the brisk November air. The cool air did nothing to calm his mind though. It had been barely 48 hours when Stiles had been wearing his heart on his sleeve on their porch and smooching with Isaac. And now here he was, partying on with some other guy. And as much as Derek wanted to be angry with Stiles for playing with Isaac's feelings, he was mostly furious at himself. For he would give anything to trade places with that guy licking the salt path up Stiles navel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet again such a short chapter after a wait so long. All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language.

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language. The second chapter is thrice as long and already written, but needs to breath a little. I'll update soon, I promise. This will be about 10 to 13 thirteen chapters long, depending if I want to end their suffering short or torture my boys some more.


End file.
